Twilight Clichés
by sunchaser116589
Summary: This a collection of stories about clichés I thought fit in with the Cullens. Simply read the cliché at the top of each story, and read on. Saftey rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Oh boy, a new story! Hopefully I finish it tonight; my father seems to feel the need to suddenly burst into my room hoping that I'm still up so he can tell me to turn off the computer, take my meds', and go to sleep. And no, not those kinds of meds… Lol,…**

**So, READ THIS MY AWESOME READERS!!!! **

_**This story is a collection of 'clichés', both old and new. I have picked ones I felt could relate to the Cullen/Twilight universe, and have decided to find a cliché, write**__** a nice little story about it, then do another one.**_

_**To understand what I'm writing about, simply look for the **_**BOLD **_**and **_underlined _**cliché and meaning.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder.** (When you are not with a loved one, you tend to miss them even more.)

------------------

Edward stared out of the car window, pressing his cold nose to the glass.

The sun shone brightly, mocking him.

He scowled at it, then turned to face forward again.

Emmett was driving the Cullen men on their hunting trip. It had been almost three weeks since Edward had hunted, and it was getting to him, causing his eyes to go black more often than normal.

Although it pained her, Bella had practically tried to shove him out the door when Carlisle had told them about the trip. Knowing he needed to go, the vampire had allowed himself to be stuffed into the Jeep, and was only now regretting it.

He was suffering from Bella-withdrawal. Eight hours away from his love had him no anxious and excitable that he had nearly torn an armrest off the jeep, about four times now.

Jasper had long since given up trying to keep his brother calm; it took too much effort.

Emmett was merely amused, and slightly sympathetic, although just a tiny bit.

Carlisle patted his arm in what he clearly thought was a comforting gesture, but only made Edward put a dent in the metal bar overhead when he jumped in surprise.

Finally, they were close enough to home, that he could start running.

He hopped out of the car, and had his legs moving before he even hit the ground.

Emmett snickered, and let the car accelerate. Jasper and Carlisle both shook their heads, and went back to silently thinking.

--------------

Edward raced through the woods, racing faster and faster as he got closer to the house and to Bella. Each step he took brought him that much closed to his beloved.

His breathing came quicker in anticipation as he spotted the mansion.

Blowing through the door that Alice had kindly opened moments before, he came to a sudden halt, sniffing the air quickly.

Knowing that Bella was behind him now, he turned, and once more stopped dead.

There, in front of him, was Bella, his human, looking more lovely than ever.

Alice had obviously spent quite some time on her, sticking her in a lovely pale dress, and putting her hair up just the way he liked.

She bit her lip gently, and smiled at him.

That brought him back down to earth.

"You look… beautiful, as usual." He said quietly, stepping forward and putting his arms around her.

She blushed, and looked up at him with those brown eyes he loved so much.

He dipped his head to kiss her, and was content to hold her, perfectly happy now that he was back where he belonged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Lol, I'm awesome, aren't I? Er… Anywho, since I'm just a nice person… (Quiet!) I'll attempt to stuff another cliché into this right now.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Bigger they are, the harder they fall**_(I suppose this simply means what it says…)_

The ball was kicked at blinding speed, somehow managing to smack into a tree, causing the ball to pop.

Carlisle sighed, and tossed them one of the many soccer balls that were laying around Bella and Esme, who were sitting at the edge of the field, watching the rest of the Cullens play a game of soccer.

"My kick!" Emmett howled, shoving past Jasper to stand in front of Alice who held onto the ball.

"No! That was the 5th one today! I get to kick it this time." She replied, baring her teeth.

"But…!"

He was cut off by Alice tackling him.

"What the?!" was all he managed to say before Edward joined in, followed quickly by Jasper.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and, of course, Bella, were the only ones not in the brawl.

For once, Bella was feeling a bit left out. She wanted to be able to join in beating up Emmett.

This caused her to blink in surprise. When had she started to think like that?

Shaking her head slightly, she glanced over and the dust cloud that signaled where the fight was.

Carlisle and Esme didn't even bother attempting to break it up.

Suddenly, Bella had a thought.

Why not go over? Even if she couldn't participate, she could at least get a front row seat.

She got up and walked carefully closer, ignored by Carlisle and Esme, who were talking, and by Rosalie, who was inspecting the hem of her shirt.

As she got closer, she could hear snatches of what was happening.

"Don't even think about it! I saw that!" Alice roared.

"Exactly! Don't even think about it!"Edward growled.

"Back off!" Jasper snapped.

All that was heard from Emmett were snarls as he repeatedly tossed, and re-tossed the three vampires. They would land on their feet like some sort of odd cats, and then glide back to the tumble.

All Bella could see of the fight, was blurs.

Figuring that the Cullens wouldn't hurt her, she stepped closer for a better look.

Her luck broke, and she tripped, falling into the midst of the fight.

Suddenly, their was no movement. The Cullens had halted, frozen in place, fists clenched, and , in some cases, halfway to their target.

"Bella!" Edward yelped.

Emmett, unfortunately, couldn't stop his momentum as quickly as the other Cullens had, having leapt towards to brawl.

Time seemed to slow down for Bella.

Emmett and Edward's eyes widened, and Edward jumped for Bella.

Emmett landed just in front of Bella, and quickly sidestepped to keep from hitting her.

Edward grabbed the human, and pulled her out of harms way.

He held her in such a way, that she had the perfect view of when Emmett tripped.

He had somehow managed to trip over his own feet, and was about to hit the ground.

Their was a thunderous crack and he slammed into the ground, turning his head towards Bella so as to not get dirt up his nose.

His expression was one of utter surprise and shock.

Ignoring Edward, who was scolding Bella furiously, she smiled at Emmett.

"Emmett, meet Ground. Ground meet Emmett." She said.

And that was all it took for the entire Cullen clan, except for Emmett of course, to burst out into laughter. She supposed Emmett might have laughed; after all, he was always up for a laugh, whether it be at his own expense meant nothing to him. But, he was still lying on the ground, mystified. It seemed that he had been around Bella and her clumsy human habits too long…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Well, what did you think? Yes, I know that last one was a bit odd, but I had fun… So, tell me what you think!**

**OMC! I just realized I missed my one, and possibly only, chance to meet S. Meyer! Someone remind me that I'm an idiot, please. Ugh, I might as well just tell myself…**

**P.S. I DON"T KNOW IF I CAN UPDATE OFTEN! This laptop is about dead, like fried-dead. Like 2-weeks-to-live-dead. Like overheated-dead-cable-dead. So I'm looking for a new one. In the meantime, I only can update when this computer chooses to give me internet connection, which isn't often. So, find me some deals for cheap laptops, so I can update for you all. Lol…**


	2. Please Read

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
